There are a wide variety of products designed to eliminate the presence of insects in both indoor and outdoor environments. These products include insecticide sprays, electronic insect repellant systems, acoustic repellent systems, and even old-fashioned flyswatters. While these various solutions work in some manner or another they do have many unwanted side effects. These side effects include hazardous chemicals, dangerous high voltages, exposure to unsanitary conditions, and the like. These conditions are especially worrisome when children or pets are present. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which all types of flying and crawling insects can be removed from almost any location in an easy manner and without worrisome side effects. The development of the hand-held pest vacuum fulfills this need.
Various attempts have been made to provide a hand-held pest vacuum. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,376, issued in the name of Reed, describes an insect trap apparatus. This patent discloses a device with a reversible motor that creates a vacuum to secure and eject an insect. This patent does not disclose a receptacle for collecting dead pests for later disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,330, issued in the name of Rorant, describes a suction insect trap device. This patent discloses a vacuum pump device with a receiving container for collecting insects for later release. This patent does not disclose an internal fan blade assembly designed to eliminate pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,960, issued in the name of Wade, describes a pest collection disposal device. This patent discloses a vacuum pump device that traps and secures insects in a disposable, telescoping tube between a filter and a flap assembly. This patent does not disclose an internal fan blade assembly designed to eliminate pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,821, issued in the name of Ott, describes a suction insect trap apparatus. This patent discloses a vacuum pump device for capturing insects within a container for the purpose of later releasing the insect without excessive harm. This patent does not disclose an internal fan blade assembly designed to eliminate pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,598, issued in the name of Wade, describes a pest collection disposal device. This patent discloses a vacuum pump device that traps and secures insects in a disposable, telescoping tube between a filter and a flap assembly. This patent does not disclose an internal fan blade assembly designed to eliminate pests.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices are not suited for trapping insects, eliminating the trapped insects, and then collecting the eliminated insects within a removable receptacle for later disposal. Accordingly, there exists a need for hand-held pest vacuum without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.